No Hero Academia
by Duckfjord
Summary: Welcome to my story of "No Hero Academia" This story is a spin off from My Hero Academia (To which i do not own the right's too). The Story follows a character called "Izato Kyoto" through his journey through his early life, life at UA and just generally following the TV Storyline as well. I hope you all enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my story of "No Hero Academia" This story is a spin off from My Hero Academia (To which i do not own the right's too).**

 **The Story follows a character called "Izato Kyoto" through his journey through his early life, life at UA and just generally following the TV Storyline as well. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

My name is Izato Kyoto, and this is my story.

I never knew my birth parents as they abandoned me and gave me to some orphanage in Kyoto, Well that's what it say's on my birth certificate anyway. I was named Kyoto from the birth city of myself and my surname was chosen at random by the carers of the orphanage.

During my early years, I started to mature my quirk of black lightning. I caused havoc around the whole building not being able to control it and then I was moved out after an incident that involved another boy getting injured all because of me. This new orphanage I was sent to was still in Kyoto but was more for orphans with quirk

Throughout my years, of school I began to learn more in to my quirk, and I got in to a lot of fights and won most of them, until one day when I would meet a girl named Mei Hatsume. She became my mentor and close friend throughout lower and junior high while she kept my temper in check and taught me many thing's and has stuck with me up to this very day. She's like my only family that I wish I still had.

During Junior High School I learned about Hero's and of the academy, UA through Mei, who had always dreamed of going to UA. Originally, I had no interest in being a hero to this world that has only given me despair, but as always Mei persuaded me otherwise to join her in going to UA.

And so I, did.

Of course, Mei and I would have to move closer to Tokyo to be able to pass the exams, to where we would have to move to another orphanage nearby as we were deemed too young to be on our own at our ages.

It's now the last few months of Junior High and only a few months away from the UA entry (lower case) exam, Mei was excited for it, however me on the other hand, I just couldn't care much all I did was mark down a date and wait.

This is the start of what my journey will become of.

* * *

 **This is the start of what my journey will become for reading the short prologue!**

 **Be sure to follow the story as i attempt to release a chapter each week.**

 **Be ready for Chapter 1 as it's going to be a blast!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Pilot

Kamogawa Junior High School, Kyoto's current school for next month before heading off to Tokyo to Participate in the UA Entry Exams.

"Man, this blows." I mumbled as I leant back in the chair with a small ball of lightningin my hand whilst waiting for the teacher to arrive.

"You just gotta wait a few more weeks, Kya." A feminine voice urged as I turned around to see Mei next to me.

"I've told you hundreds of times to not call me that…" I reminded as I looked up to her and slammed my hand on to my desk.

"Sorry." Mei teased as she sat down next to me whilst placing her hand on top of mine and giving me a smile whilst I returned a glim look of despair.

Eventually, after what felt like hours of waiting, our teacher arrived. It was the last period before we had to head back to the dungeon that they call the orphanage. To top it all off, our last lesson was math. It's not even that fun considering our teacher sounds near enough bored half the time when he teaches us.

"Urgh, He's so boring to listen to. It's actually making my brain hurt" I sighed. Mei looked over and nudged me playfully as I looked back and gave her a dead stare whilst she just giggled.

"Kyoto." The teacher snapped. Oh, what have I done now?

"Yes, Mr. Hamasaki...?" I said despairingly.

"Pay attention and stop chit chatting or you're never going to get in to your academy of choice" he said.

I mutter under my voice, "Maybe you should actually be more enthusiastic about what you're actually teaching us…"

"What did you just say?!" Hamasaki shouted whilst looking straight at me.

"Nothing," I exclaimed while trying not to give the old fool the death stare.

"I don't like your tone, Mister. Go to the principal's office".

I banged my desk with my fist as sparks of lightining came from my hand. I looked back to the teacher with a pissed off face whilst starting to slowly shake with anger. I felt a warm slim hand on my arm as I looked over to my right to see Mei shaking her head and saying with her lips, "Don't do it, just cool off and go. I'll catch you later."

I let out a long sigh as I threw up my hands and said "Fine."

"Good." said the teacher, acting all stuck-up.

"Little do you know, buddy, you're in a dead end job going nowhere." I said to myself as I picked up my bag and walked out the door.

Once I got out of the room I walked over to the signs with one of them saying "Principal's Office" with the arrow pointing upwards and another saying "Exit" with it pointing downwards.

"Do I just walk out of school and risk losing my chance of even making it to the UA entry exam, or should I just go to the dumb principal and let him lecture me for the next hour?" I thought to myself as I started walking up the stairs.

"Better than not making it." I said to myself as I got to the top of the stairs and walked over to the door with the label "Principal's office". I knock gently.

"Come in" said an old voice as I opened the door. "Ah, young Kyoto." the old man said as I looked over to him and slightly bowed to him.

"Mr. Saito." He points to an empty chair as I walk over to it and sat down.

"I heard there was trouble in Mr Hamasaki class?" I looked at the Principle and shook my head.

"I simply said one thing to my friend and that was it".

"Look, Kyoto. I get you've been through a hard life…" I could feel my anger growing just by him saying that but I have to keep my cool. "And I know your history and all your frustration and I know your passion and that you want to go with your friend to UA. I completely understand that" The principle said as I could feel sparks coming off of my hand as I could slowly feel my frustration rising.

"Where's Mei when I need her..." I said to myself as I tried not to make eye contact with the principle

There was a knock on the door, and I look over.

"Come in" Mr Saito said, and there she was. Mei opened the door as she walked in and quickly bowed to the principle. "Ah, Miss Hatsume. Please come sit down," The principle urged as he pointed to the empty chair next to me.

Once Mei sat down, she placed a hand on my leg as I looked up to her she smiled.

"Now then with that out of the way, I want to talk to you both about UA. I understand you've both put interest forwards and want to become the First Students of Kamogawa Junior High School to actually attend UA?"

"Yes, Sir" we both said and nodded at the same time

"Good, Because I want you to both succeed and actually have proper lives, I understand your both orphans?"

I sat there looking down hating to be reminded of what kind of background I come from, Whilst Mei kept her hand on my leg, she chimed "That's correct, Sir! You see, Me and Kyoto have been with each other ever since, well… forever. Basically, what I'm trying to say is, we've known each other since we were little kids and Kyoto is like my little brother"

I started shaking. I really wish she didn't have to tell everyone this, but it's true. We've known each other since the day I got moved to the specialized orphanage for kids with quirks and ever since then she's taken care of me and tried to make me see the better in life, that's if there was any.

"I see. Tell you what, you just gotta keep doing what you're doing. After all, the entry exams are only a month away and I know you'll do good because you have to!" the principal said as he raised a fist in the air. I looked up at him with an awkward expression on my face as Mei just started laughing and he started to go red.

He coughed. "Anyway, You two are dismissed and I'll pretend that nothing ever happened" he said as we both got up and looked at the principle

"Thank you sir," we both sighed.

Once we were out of the principles office and down the stairs, outside the school Mei turned me around and gave me a hug, one that I was reluctant to reciprocate.

"You dummy" She said as she moved herself back a bit and roughed my hair up with her hand

"Hey!" I exclaimed as I knocked her hand away and sorted out my hair.

We both started to talk about Anime and Video games as we headed back to the Orphanage. The Journey from Kamogawa Junior High School to Karyo Orphanage where we lived was about a 35-minute walk across Kamo River. It's a beautiful place to walk across but it's a dread when it's for school which is nearly every day.

When we went through the front door we were greeted by Mrs. Yamamoto, the head of the Orphanage.

"Welcome home darlings!" she said as she swooped in to give me and Mei a hug once more, I tried to get out of it but with no luck.

"Hi, Mrs. Yamamoto!" Mei cheered as she hugged her back.

"Hi…" I mumbled as Mrs Yamamoto looked down to me and smiled.

"Dinners on, kids, so go make yourself scarce and I'll call you down when it's done." She said as we both nodded and headed up to our room. Me and Mei share a room, So… we've pretty much seen each other getting changed. However, I have to face the wall when Mei's changing or I know she'll kill me, It's a vice versa thing so I don't mind.

Once we got back in to the room Mei started undoing her shirt as I turned around like always and started undoing mine but whilst facing the wall. "You know Kyoto, I'm so looking forward to going to UA, How about you?"

Once I had my shirt off and picked up my T-shirt that was on my bed I said, "I guess so?" Mei turned around to look at me as I slowly turned to look at her and went completely red.

Mei's bra was visible through her unbuttoned shirt as I turned around. "Oh come on, you know you ar-" She stopped as she looked down and immediately cover herself with her arms and turned bright red as she turned around and shouted "DON'T LOOK YOU PERV!"

I of course turned around almost immediately red like a tomato whilst trying to apologize over and over again. Mei just laughed it off as she got her t-shirt on and then sat on my bed.

"So.. what are you aiming to do? Hero Department?" I said looking up to Mei as I was on the floor looking for something under my bed. "Nah, Hero Department isn't my thing. I'd rather be in support. I'm already good with tech and plus I'm good with support because... just look at you and me!" she said with a big grin on her face. I looked up to her, "True... and yeah, you are good with tech. You've somehow managed to build the fastest bike in school."

"I know, right?" she gushed as she pulled out a small gadget from her pocket. "Here." she said as I looked up and in to her hand.

"What is it?" I questioned as I picked it up out of her hand and looked at it.

"I found it on the floor near your bed, It seemed to be broken so I repaired it for you!" she said whilst blushing and smiling at the same time. It was an old pocket watch I've always had since I was a child. Mrs Yamamoto says it was my fathers but I don't really believe her as much considering my parent's just straight up abandoned me. I looked up to Mei with a somewhat attempted smile on my face.

"Thanks." I spat whilst she slid down next to me and hugged me again.

"Dinner, kids!" Mrs. Yamamoto shouted from downstairs as Mei pulled me up off the floor as we walked out of the room and headed downstairs.

 **3 Days before the entrance exams**

I woke up to my alarm beeping at me as I started to slowly open my eyes. My vision was blurry as I started to look around the room whilst flat on my back, I turned to my left to see Mei leaning over her bed in her PJ's as she had her suitcase on her bed, still packing.

She turned around to look at me and gave me a smile, "Good morning, Kyoto!" she chimed as she walked over to me and laid herself across me whilst giving me a hug. I looked up and just sighed. "Mei, get off.." I commanded with a groggy voice as she surprisingly compiled and went back over to her bed. I started to lift myself up while I shaking my head, trying to get my vision together.

I moved my hand over to my bedside table, lifted up my phone and moved it over to me. I yawned.

"What day is it?" I asked. Before I could even unlock my phone, Mei turned around and said in a high pitched voice, "It's travel day!" as she spun around again and threw her arms into the air.

It has only been a week since graduation and now it's only 3 days until entry exam to UA. Though I was excited for the day, I just couldn't show it at all. "I'm not a morning person..." I thought to myself as I sighed again and threw my legs out over the side of my bed. I put my feet on the floor as i dragged myself off my bed, Still dizzy after trying to wake up.

I looked around for my suitcase to see it also next to Mei's suitcase, "Mei..." I murmured with a groggy voice. She turned around and smiled.

"Hm?" she said looking at me.

"Why do you have my suitcase?" I asked as she looked surprised

"Don't you remember? You said you'd want me to pack your suitcase for you as you didn't know what you'd need to bring." she shook her head whilst giggling.

It slowly came back to me "Ah, Fair enough." i said as i grabbed my towel on the end of my bed and looked at her "I'm heading for a shower" I walked over to the door and as i opened it

"I'll see you downstairs for breakfast, I'm making pancakes!" she said as i turned around and looked at her with a somewhat of a small-ish smile forming on my face. Mei's pancakes where the best, it was as if anything that Mei had cooked that it was made by god.

I walked out of the room and down the hallway to the shower and went in and started to clean myself up

 **15 Mins later**

I walked downstairs to be greeted by Mrs Yamamoto and her husband with Mei at the cooker still cooking. "Good morning sweetie", Mrs Yamamoto said.

"Morning…" I replied with a groggy voice as i pulled out a chair and sat down.

Mei turned around and walked over to me as she put down a fresh plate of Pancakes with syrup on. I started to tuck in as Mrs Yamamoto started to talk, "So, You two looking forward to the entry exam?"

I nodded as Mei responded "Yup!" she said with a hyperactive voice as she also sat down with her own pancakes.

Mrs Yamamoto placed her hand on top of her husbands and both looked at us. "We are so proud of you kids, We're as proud of you as we are as proud of our own children." One of Mr and Mrs Yamamoto's kids were Yamamoto Kuzuri, A second year high schooler at UA i never found out what his quirk was but i knew it made a lot of noise.

I sat there and nodded to her, not really impressed by her trying to make me feel happy as i always knew i'd never be happy after my previous history with families including my own yet i still don't know who they are. Without me knowing i slammed my fist on the table to which every jumped and looked at me.

At that moment i felt a warm tear slowly run down my cheeky, "Not now, no no no" i exclaimed softly to myself. I haven't cried in ages as i just see it as a sign of showing my weakness to which other people could use as there advantage against me.

"Kyoto..." Mrs Yamamoto said in a calm and slow voice as she looked at me whilst i had my head down looking at my legs as i felt a hand on my back and a head on my shoulder, it was Mei.

I just sat there as the tear dropped on to the floor and then looked up to everyone as i whipped my face with a napkin that was on the table for me. "Nothing, Nothing's wrong" i said as i looked around with an angry look on my face as everyone looked at me and nodded and got back to eating.

Mei whispered to me, "It's okay Kyoto. Showing your feelings isn't a show of weakness".

I turned to look at her as i said "I don't care" i nudged my shoulder as she moved off and went back to eating.

 **10 mins later**

I was standing at the door with my suitcase in hand as a crouched down to tie my laces up. I looked up the stairs to see Mei walking downstairs wearing her usual pink cardigan, short jean shorts and a blue top with her favorite pokemon on it Spheal… Yup, her favorite pokemon is a round ball of meat.

Once she got to the bottom step she looked at me and smiled as she slide her feet in to her shoes. "You ready to go?" she asked me as she looked down at me to which i was doing up my last laces and making sure they were tied up correctly.

"Yup, I'm good." i confirmed.

"We're good to go!" Mei said as Mr Yamamoto came to the front door with his keys to his car in hand.

"Alright then. Let's go, kids." he said as Mei opened the door and we all left the house with Mrs Yamamoto in tail of us all.

We got in to Mr Yamamoto car, It wasn't anything fancy. It was a Nissan Qashqai a somewhat big-ish 4 by 4.

We all climbed in to it as he started the car and reversed out onto the road and off the way we went to the Kyoto Train Station.

 **15 Mins Drive Later**

We made it to the Train station as we got out of the car.

"We'll miss you both, you know?" Mrs Yamamoto said as she started to cry.

"Awww, don't cry!" Mei said as she walked up to her to give her a big hug. I looked over to her as Mei opened her arms nodded to me to come join them in the hug.

I shook my head and as i was about to walk towards the time table board it was too late. I was dragged over by Mei who had moved over to me with Mrs Yamamoto and i was embedded into the tightly packed hug. Internally i was screaming for help but on the external side i just _tried_ to go with it.

A couple of seconds had passed and we broke the hug, Thank goodness.

I walked over to the Timetable board to see what time and platform the bullet train was arriving at to get us to Tokyo. Platform 4B, 9:45 AM. I walked back over to the people and repeat the information back to them.

Once we got to Tokyo we would be staying with some close relatives to Mrs Yamamoto as she therough'd that would be better on the both of us to stay in the same kind of environment instead of a new environment to which might interrupt our learning at UA if we're accepted whilst we would still try and adapt to the new living experience.

A few moments passed as i looked at my watch. "9:45 AM" and here the train was.

The doors had opened and Me and Mei placed our bags on the inside of the train to which Mr and Mrs Yamamoto walked over and reluctantly gave us one more hug as well as especially Mrs Yamamoto kissing us both on our forehead.

The doors closed as we felt the train move. We waved one last goodbye through the door window as we walked down the carriage to find some spare seats. We both sat next to each other as Mei placed her head on my shoulder once more as she set off asleep to which i rested my head on top of hers as i looked out the window.

UA and Tokyo, here we come.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading the first Chapter of what is going to be a long story!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it, Please remember to leave reviews on where i could improve or possibly give me some ideas if you guys want to.**

 **The next chapter will be coming by the end of this week! (Hopefully?)**


	3. Chapter 2 - The Start of a Journey

**Chapter 2; The Start of a Journey**

 **Before you start reading, i do want to apologizes for the length and I promise to make future chapters not too long unless you guy's request me too!**

 **Again, I'm sorry but i hope you like the new chapter!**

* * *

"Now arriving at Shin-Yokohama" the sound that came from the Bullet Trains PA System as I sat there looking out of the Window as the train itself started to slow down. I turned my head to Mei who was sound asleep with her book still in her lap as I let out a small smile and rested my back in to the chair.

I sighed as I looked around the carriage, It was somewhat empty with only a few people scattered around. I heard a muffled yawn and a nudge on my arm as I turned back to look at Mei, whose eyes were slowly starting to open as she moved her hand up to her right eye and started to rub it.

"Hey…" She spoke softly as she moved slowly back up her chair in to a more comfortable position.

"Hey there," I replied as I felt her move her hand on top of mine.

I tapped her hand with my free hand as I looked back out of the window, I saw Mei turn in the reflection from the window as she wrapped her arms around my left arm.

"Whatcha thinking about?" she spoke in a more of a normal tone as she rested her head on to my arm looking up to me.

I counited looked out of the window and muttered "About the entry exam…" hesitantly I looked back to see Mei gazing up to me, I think she caught on to my hesitation. I gave her a blank but somewhat worried look as she responded with the same.

I felt her move one of her hands up to my cheek as she gently stroked my cheek.

"Kyoto…" in a caring voice "There's nothing to worry about, you're a great person and are aimed to do great things! I'm 100 percent positive you'll pass the exam", Her worried look turned as she closed her eyes and gave me her trademark smile as she laid her head back on to my arm.

"It's not that…" I looked down to my free hand as I clenched it, "I just don't think I'm going to be able to perform as good as the others…" I rested my hand to the side of me as is lowered my head even more.

Mei who was still looking up at me tutted as she nuzzled her nose in to my arm.

"That's no fair Kyoto, even though I don't condemn the fights you did back at school you still held up your own against all of the bullies and hell man you saved me a couple of times which I'm still really grateful for" She blushed a little as I looked down to which I responded with a blush as well as we looked at each other.

We engaged in a staring contest before we both blushed even more and then turned our heads away from looking at each other trying to shake off this purple colour from our cheeks, we both looked back at each other once more with Mei smirking and shaking her head.

"Sorry," she said, trying to hold back her laughter

I chuckled back in response as we both rested back in to our chairs for the last part of the journey.

"Now arriving at Tokyo Station" the PA stated as I looked out of the window to see the tall skyscrapers and the city works of Tokyo.

"Looks a lot like Kyoto" I said to myself as I looked over to Mei who had fell asleep again.

I nudged her and she jumped up in surprise

"HUH, WHA?" she let out a small yell and looked around rapidly as she turned to me and I pointed to the window.

"What do you think?" I pointed to the skyscrapers and surroundings out of the window.

"It sure does look like Kyoto," she said in reply as she nodded her head up and down.

We both got up out of our seats as I reached up to grab our cases from the top as Mei took our backpacks and waited by the door. The train came to a hold as the doors opened we stepped out from the bullet train and on to the platform.

"Tokyo Station" a sign in front of us read that was on top of a notice board with a train line map and a few more notices on it.

"Ah finally I can stretch my legs!" Mei said as she placed down the bags and started doing some hip flexor stretches.

I chuckled as bit as I looked at her and then my phone started to beep. I took it out of my pocket and saw a message from Mrs Yamamoto, It read "I hope you kids are having a nice travel down to Tokyo! When you get to the station give this number a ring".

As I looked at the number I pressed down my finger on the number to which an option came up to call the number to which I pressed said option and it started to call the number. I raised the phone to my ear and waited for someone to answer. After a short while, the other end eventually picked up.

"Hello?" the voice asked. They sound like a young-ish woman.

"Hello, Mrs. Watanabe? My name is Kyoto Izato. Mrs. Yamamoto told me to call this number once Me and Mei Hatsume got to Tokyo?"

The line went silent for a few before the voice started speaking again.

"OH Kyoto! You're the kid my sister Sara mentioned about! How are you? Was the trip okay?" She replied back as I felt sick just over how happy she sounded.

"Yeah…It was okay-" at that moment Mei walked up and snatched the phone off me.

"Hi Mrs Watanabe!, It's Mei" she slightly yelled with a few people turning their heads towards us as I started to go red from embracement as I placed my hand over my face and nudged Mei with my elbow as she looked around and then moved her hand in front of her face and started to go red.

"Sorry" she muttered to me as she counited talking to Watanabe.

"Okay sure! No problem" I heard Mei said as she walked back over to me and gave me my phone back.

I took it from her and put it back up to my ear.

"Hello?" I questioned.

"Hi Kyoto", The women from a few moments spoke again. "Please feel free to call me Yui," she said.

"Okay sure, Hi, Yui," I said questioningly whilst rubbing the back of my neck nervously to which Mei could see and didn't help the situation as she started to chuckle a bit.

"So, my husband Riku is just on his way to come pick you guys up. You know how it is with the whole Tokyo traffic and stuff."

She trailed off complaining about the problems of Tokyo as I stood there mimicking her whilst looking at Mei who only started to laugh even more at me.

"Okay, so I'll see you when you get here. Bye!" Yui said in a overly excited voice which made me want to gag.

"Thank god that's over..." I sighed as I put my phone back in my pocket and picked up the bags and walked over to Mei.

"You looked so annoyed!" Mei tried to say whilst gasping for air after every word.

I sighed as I nudged her with my knee to which she leant over and picked up the backpacks again and made our way up the steps over the stations overpass to get to the main entrance above the many different platforms that Tokyo Station had.

Once we made it across the overpass we walked down a set of stairs to which we entered the Station main hub. From here you could go anywhere in Tokyo and also go on the underground as well.

Once we reached the central part of the Station I got a buzz in my pocket, Someone had sent me a text.

I took out my phone and saw "1 New Text Message" from a number that hadn't been saved. So I swiped my finger to unlock the screen and tapped on the notification. The message read. "I'm just outside next to the Black BMW X3. I'll have a sign out or wave my arms or something yeah sure?" and it was signed off by "Riku" which was Yui's husband.

I locked the phone and put it back in to my pocket as I looked over to Mei.

"He's waiting outside, let's go" I looked at Mei.

Mei was just spinning in awe just taking everything in about the station itself.

I sighed as I walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder to which she wiped around and nearly slapped me in the face as I leant back.

"Oh shit, Kyoto I'm sorry" she spoke with a muffled voice as she had her hands in front of her mouth from embracement after nearly accidentally attacking me.

"It's fi-" I got cut off from finishing my sentence as Mei ran in to me and gave me a massive hug.

"No, no no. I'm really really sorry!" she kept repeating herself over and over again.

I put my hand on her head to which she moved her head back a bit whilst still having her arms wrapped around my body.

"Mei…It's okay" with a soft but also a somewhat annoyed tone. I could see Mei's eyes light up like starts as she went on to her tip toes and pecked my cheek as she released me and picked up the bags and rushed off towards the exit.

I just stood there in silence trying to figure out what had happened as she did that so quickly I didn't even have time to react. By the time I had realised what had happened I looked up to see her running off whilst shouting "Hey wait up mei!" I said as I picked up the bags and run off after her.

By the time I had caught up with her we was outside.

"Damn you Mei and your fast legs" I spoke trying to catch my breath with somewhat sweat dripping down my face.

She turned to look at me and chuckled as she patted my back whilst I was leant over.

Once I fully caught my breath I looked up.

"Now it's time to find the mystery man." Mei nodded to me as we began our search.

The aim was to look for a man next to a black BMW X3 series either waving his hands or holding out a sign or something apparently according to Riku's text.

About a few moments later after we had searched for Riku I got another text. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and unlocked it. "Over here" it said, I looked up to see a muscular man waving his arms and I think I heard him say "Kyoto, come here!".

To my surprise I saw Mei next to him waving at me. "How the bloody hell…?" I was so confused as to how she found him before me but nevertheless.

I crossed over the road with both bags in hand as I walked over to Riku and bowed before him.

"Hello Mr Watanabe" I said in a serious manner to which the man replied with a very loud laugh as Mei joined in but not being able to replicate the sound of his laugh.

"It is okay young Kyoto" he put a hand on my shoulder as I looked up to him to which he then pulled me into a hug to which Mei also joined in on as well.

"Oh no, they're going to be the exact same aren't they..." I thought to myself as I dropped the bags on the floor after being squeezed by Riku.

Moment's later he released me from the hug as he looked down to me as I was bent over trying to once again catch my breath with Mei who walked over to me and started to rub my back.

"He'll be fine." She said jokingly as he started to laugh again.

I sighed as I slowly started to raiser my upper half of my body to look at Riku who smiled at me as he picked up the bags and opened the boot of his car. "So… I guess I should be welcoming you to the heart of japan, no?" he said as he closed the boot and looked back over to me and Mei.

"I mean it sure does look a lot bigger then Kyoto" I said as I looked around us with the tall buildings and so on.

At that moment a bystander walked up to us, "Excuse me sir, Could I ask for your help?" he said as he looked at Riku who was standing tall and looked to the person.

"Sure what's up?" he replied imitating a heroic voice.

The bystander turned around to point at a car to which we realised that it was missing a wheel but had a new wheel on the floor.

"We tried using the Car jack to bring the car up to put the new wheel on but it broke" he looked back to Riku who nodded and walked back over to the Bystanders car.

"Do you need any help?" the bystander asked Riku as he chuckled and shook his head.

"No no, I've got this." he replied. He put his hands at the bottom of the car on the side with the missing wheel and started to lift the car. To my surprise his muscles in his arms started to expand and the more they expanded the more he started to lift up the car.

Mei and I looked in awe as Riku had lifted the car up by himself as the Bystander put on the new wheel.

"Well then, He must have some kind of strength quirk" Mei muttered to herself as she took down some notes.

I looked over to Mei, humorously I responded to her "Do you take down notes of my quirk and heroic actions?" I nudged her as I winked. I saw her starting to blush as she moved her arms around her face and turned her back to me. In response I started to laugh as I put my hand on her shoulder and said it was a joke.

Mei turned back to look at me, still blushing. She sighed as she moved her hand by my cheek and pulled it to which brought me down to her height as she spoke in my ear "Don't do that!" she said in a soft but playful voice as she tapped my cheek and let go.

I rose myself back up as I chuckled to myself.

At this point Riku had walked back over to us, dusting his hands off.

"Right then." He spoke whilst putting his hands on both sides of his hips. "Shall we get a move on?"

We both nodded, "Yup".

Riku unlocked the car once more and me and Mei climbed in to the back of the car and put our seat belts on as we set off.

During the journey I felt Mei's head resting on my shoulder I looked down to her as I felt myself becoming tired and eventually rested my head on top of hers.

Before I closed my eyes officially I could see Riku looking at us and smiling before I was sent off to sleep by my own body's doing.

 **I started to have a dream during the journey.**

I opened my eyes to reveal to myself a city that had been consumed by chaos, there was fire but most of all there was just Darkness. I started to look around the place and shouted "Mei!" thinking that'd she be around somewhere in this city.

I heard a faint cry to which sounded familiar to hers.

I instantly turned around and headed towards the cry, I was running. I had to get to her she was in trouble and nothing or nobody was going to get to her or even hurt her without going through me first!

As I got to the source of the scream, I saw Mei just curled up on the floor in a small pool of blood.

"Mei!" I shouted as I ran over to her and went down on to my knees.

I turned her over to look at her. It looked like something or someone had shot a bolt of lightening in to her.

"Come on Mei!" I said as I put pressure on her wound as I shouted for help.

I then heard a voice from behind me. "There's no point you know, She's useless to you".

I snapped my neck to look behind me as I saw a dark shadow. "Who are you?" I shouted as I quickly ripped a bit of my shirt off and put it over the wound that Mei had gained and moved her hand on top of it "Here keep pressure on it" I said to her as I got up.

"I am you." The figure said as he stepped out into the light.

I was taken aback at first, I couldn't believe my eyes. That entity did indeed look exactly like me.

"H-How… That's not possible!" I stuttered as I looked in awe at the exact copy of me but in a different clothing etc.

The figure tutted as he looked back up. He was dressed in a fully black appearance with a fully dark trench coat with a high collar and spiky black hair. I noticed that the trench coat sleeves only went down to his elbows to which I also saw some kind of lightning scar vein tissue damage.

"You've gotten weak, Kyoto…" The figure spoke as he started to pull up a fist of lighting.

"No… I'm not weak!" I should as I charged at the copy of me as we both hit each other.

I woke up screaming and sweating in the car as I instantly shot up to which also woke Mei up at the same time. I leant over to look at my legs. I was gasping for air as I felt my chest tighten up. I felt my lighting course through my veins and saw sparks coming off my hands as I held my hands up to my face as I rubbed my eyes. I could feel a warm moisture coming down my face as I wiped my face. To which I felt a hand lay on my shoulder.

"Kyoto, What's wrong!" Mei worried as she moved her hand to my cheek to move my head to look at her.

I instantly threw my arms around her to which surprised her as I buried my head in to her shoulder.

"Kyoto…" Riku said as he looked in to the back by the mirror but focused on driving.

"I'm never going to let anyone get to you Mei… I swear" I said as I buried my head in to her neck even more as I felt her stroke my back.

"There there Kyoto, it was just a bad dream is all…." She spoke softly in to my ear as she placed her head on to my shoulder still trying to make me relaxed.

Moments after the outburst I could feel the lighting in my veins slowly cool down as I started to calm down.

I looked up to Mei as she gave me a sad look back. She put her hand under my chin and pecked me on the cheek as she brought my head back in to her shoulder as she counited to hug me until we got to the Watanabe residence.

 **An hour later**

We arrived in Musutafu, Japan which is where UA is based and just about a 20 min walk away from the Academy is the Watanabe Residence.

I was asleep on Mei's shoulder as she kept stroking my hair after my outburst of a nightmare earlier on the journey.

I felt the car come to the stop as I could hear a flick of the keys as I heard someone in the front of the car turn back in their seat.

"We're here" Riku said as I heard him open his car door.

Mei would gently stroke my cheek and then tap me slightly on the same spot as she moved her head to my ear.

"Kyoto. We're here" she spoke softly

After hearing that I slowly started to open both my eyes as I slightly turned a little to see Mei looking at me with a smile as I genteelly lifted my head with her support at the same time.

I turned my body over to my side of the car as I moved my hand down to the left side of me to undo the belt as i opened the door once the belt was off.

I stepped out with both feet planted onto the driveway as I shut the car door behind me and threw both of my hands in to the air and started to stretch.

"Argh…." I somewhat screamed as I started to lower down my arms

Mei would walk over to me from the other side of the car and laughed a bit as me and her turned to look at the house with her putting her arm around my neck as we looked in amazement at there house.

"Bruh, T-this place is big" Mei stuttered as I turned to her and replied.

"Bigger than our last place" I looked back to the house as we both looked there in Awe.

Riku walked over to us with both cases in hand, "It's nothing too big" he laughed a bit as he walked past us and over to the door to which was already opened and a slim women with dark brown hair stood there.

"Welcome, Mei and Kyoto!" the figure shouted as she ran outside and wrapped both of her arms around me and Mei as she gave us a group hug.

"Urgh," I huffed, "Not more of these."

"Hi, Mrs Yui" Mei spoke as I nodded back not trying to say anything.

"Welcome to our little home in Musutafu! Hopefully you'll enjoy it and will be staying with us for a longer time after you both pass your exams for UA!" she started jumping with joy and clapping her hands.

Me and Mei both looked at each other as I gave Mei a hesitant stare.

I felt Mei's hand get placed on my cheek as she shook her head and softly spoke "It'll be fine."

We all went in to the house as me and Mei where shown our rooms. To our surprise we weren't sharing a room this time, however we both knew that we'd be spending most of our time either training or just in one or the other's room that was.

"Here's your room guys, Dinner will be done in about an hour or two so start unpacking and if you need to rest after then feel free to!" she waved as she went back downstairs.

I walked in to my room as Mei followed to suit. I leant down to my case as I opened it and started to take out the clothes and laid them down on my bed as I turned to see Mei who was sitting on it.

"Shouldn't you be unpacking too?" I questioned as I continued to go back and forth from the Case and my bed.

"Yea…" she let her back fall on to my bed "I just want to make sure your okay and so on before I just waltz up and leave ya."

I sighed. "You do know your right next door to me, right?"

She moved her body up as she looked at me and nodded.

"Welp, hope ya don't miss me!" she gave a peace sign as she walked out of my room and in to her's as I heard her open her case.

"God I love that girl" I mentioned to myself as I caught myself off guard. Wait no, not that sort of love no no no, I shook my head as I could feel the burn on my cheeks growing. That's not right, I shouldn't be falling for someone who I care for a lot that's not right! I slammed my fist on the case without anyone noticing as I felt the blush slowly fade away.

I got back to unpacking, after which I ended up laying on my bed as I looked up to the ceiling and drifted off asleep.

About 30 minutes later or so I felt something on my face as I opened my eyes to yet again see Mei standing over me as I screamed a little in surprise which made her jump back but laugh as I moved my legs over to the other side of my bed.

She sat down next to me as she threw her arm around me and on to my left shoulder.

"I'm feeling good about Monday" she said as she smiled at me.

"Yeah…It should be good" I looked down at my feet trying to think of something positive.

She moved her hand to my back and started rubbing it.

"You'll pass for me, I know you will!"

I looked back up and over to her. God she was a very positive person, No wonder why she's managed to ground me in life I swear I would have lost it at anytime if it hadn't been because of her who kept my limits up.

I brought my head on to her shoulder as she moved her head down on top of my head.

"Dinner kids!" Yui shouted up the stairs.

Mei would get off the bed as she moved her hand as I took it she would start walking out of the room to which I would end up being dragged along. She turned back to look at me as I could see she was starting to blush a little as I chuckled to myself but also felt myself blush up a bit as I shook it off.

Mei on the other hand also shook it off as well and before we went downstairs we let go off each other's hands and proceeded over to the dining table.

 **At dinner**

I was sat next to Mei and opposite Yui who kept giving me a look during the whole time we was eating.

Once we finished eating I was about to leave the table but was interrupted in doing so.

"Kyoto, Honey." Yui asked as she stood up and reached across the table and placed her hand on top of mine.

"Do you mind staying for a second" as she looked at Mei who nodded and got up whilst collecting some of our plates and walking in to the kitchen.

I sat back down as I looked at Riku and Yui to which Yui nudged Riku.

He looked at Yui who gave him a signal to move off and help Mei to which he nodded and got up as he took some more plates and walked in to the Kitchen.

"So…What's up?" I asked as I moved my hand and scratched the back of my neck as I nervously looked up to Yui. "Am I in trouble?" I said to myself, getting more nervous.

She looked at me, I think she could tell I was actually getting nervous. She shook her head.

"You're not in trouble hun." In a normal tone she moved both of her hands-on top of my free hand to which was on the table.

"I can sense your troubled, Something about the Exam and Mei?" She looked at me with open eyes.

She shocked me, I pulled back my hands and looked down at my legs.

Was this some kind of mind reading quirk or something?

"It's okay to be honest with me Kyoto" she smiled.

I looked back up at her and as I was about to speak she interrupted me.

"I get your fear for Mei and I get you fear you won't do your best in the Entry exam, trust me I really do."

She got up and walked over behind me as she placed her arms around me whilst she rested her head on top of mine.

"I know that you and Mei care for each other very much, Heh maybe more than just what sibling's feel but that's okay" she giggled a bit "It reminds me of what me and Riku was like when we first met".

I started to blush multiple colors of purple whilst keep my head down.

Yui moved off of my head as she sat down besides me and put her hand on my cheek as she moved my head to face her.

"Aww look at you" she smiled as she leant forwards to hug me.

I could feel a somewhat rage building up in me. I could sense she was trying to exploit my emotions as some kind of weakness, I could start to feel the lighting cursing through my veins but then.

I saw Mei walk past looking at me and giving me a wink as she walked out of view, to which my lighting cooled down as I breathed in whilst keep my head on top of Yui's shoulder.

"Riku told me what happened in the car, I completely understand. Sara or Mrs Yamamoto told me about your past and so I know how you feel and trust me I get what Mei is to you and I'm proud she's taking such a position at such a young age, Your both good for each other and I know you'll both have good lives" She moved back as I moved my head off of her shoulder and put both of her hands on both my shoulders and smiled.

With my blush gone I started to do an attempted smile.

To which Yui got up as Mei walked back into the room.

"Anyway, You two best get going to bed or something. You've got a big day of training tomorrow before the exam on Monday" she smiled.

Mei smiled back to her and then me as she walked over to the stairs.

"Good night!" she said waving.

"Night, Hun." Yui said as she gave a smile and a wave.

"Night, Young one." Riku said from the Kitchen.

I got up off my chair and turned towards the steps. I put my first foot on the bottom step and grabbed hold of the banister as I waved to Yui.

"Night, Kyoto" she spoke as she waved back to which I heard Riku saying the same from the Kitchen.

I walked up the stairs and once I got to the landing I was pulled by something in to a dark room.

I fell on to the floor as I saw a dark figure shut the door.

Spark's of lightning where coming off my hands as I slowly sat up about to attack until I felt something on my hand.

One of the lights turned on to reveal Mei who was sat on top of me looking down at me.

"M-Mei..W-What are you doing?" I stuttered throughout my words.

"Oh nothing… I just overheard a lot of the convocation between you and Mei and it made me think more and more about you" she said as she lowered herself down on top of my chest. Her cleavage started peeking out as she was wearing her normal day to day tank top, to which made Kyoto start to blush even more whilst trying to not look.

"M-Mei…" I said getting more and more nervous to what she was doing as she lowered her head more and more until.

 _Peck_

She placed a kiss on the top of my forehead as she had both of her arms placed near my head lifting her head up as she looked down to me and I looked up to her.

We both blushed all kinds of colors until Mei started to laugh as she rolled off to the right side of me trying to hold herself together.

I slowly started to sit up rubbing the back of my head looking at her as I started to blush even more. I could tell she was blushing too but trying to laugh to cover it up.

I sighed I continued to look at Mei who was still laughing and rolling around.

A few moments later she stopped as she laid on the floor and turned to look at me as she started to pick herself up and move to sit on her bottom with both hands in her lap.

"Sorry, I just had to." She winked "Heat of the moment."

I just sat there shaking my head.

"That's the Mei I know." I counited to shake my head as I moved my hand to my face.

"Yup, it definitely is!" She leant back over to me.

Both of are faces where extremely close as we both looked eye to eye.

She pecked my cheek as she gave me a grin and picked herself up.

I could feel the burning in my cheeks as I tried to hide it.

"Anyway I gotta go to sleep" she said as she motioned for me to get out.

"R-Right, Same." I stuttered as I got up and started to head towards the door.

"Night Izootoo" she said as I turned around to see her winking at me.

"Night, May" I said as I turned the door handle and walked out of the room back to my room.

 _What was all of that about? Could it of been a joke or was it serious? Is she seriously being serious about me and her? No surely, it's not._ I shook my head to try and get the thought out of my mind as I opened the door to my room and shut it.

I shrugged as I started changing in to my sleeping clothes. A thought appeared in to my head to what was me and mei during the entry exam. It was as if I was being an hero and saving Mei this time.

I shook my head once more as I climbed into bed. _Mei is more of a hero than I'll ever be._

With that I turned off the bedside light as I turned my body to face the wall and started to fall asleep.

 _She'll be a better hero than me._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading Chapter 2.**

 **We've seen possible feelings Between Mei and Kyoto grow as we advance to the next day with only the day after being the Entry Exam. Mei and Kyoto train hard together on the day before as they both practice there hardest to make sure they pass the exam.**

 **I'll see you all on Chapter 3; The Start of a Journey II**


	4. Chapter 3 - The Start of a Journey II

**Chapter 3; The Start of a Journey II**

* * *

 **Inside Kyoto's Dream**

"Hello, Kyoto", a mysterious voice said

I opened my eyes to darkness with only being surrounded by one spot of light as I stood there, looking around as I heard the voice.

"Who's there?!" I shouted as I counited turning my head rapidly until I started hearing footsteps walking towards me.

"It is I, or should I say… you…" The black shadow walked in to a spotlight with his hood over his head.

I couldn't see the figures face but he sounded exactly like me. _Is he really me?_

"You again?!" I shouted as I ran towards him with a fist full of lightning. I I swung towards the character; who vanished on impact and appeared behind me.

"There's no use attacking, I cannot be killed" the figure laughed as he held a bolt of lightning and threw it at me.

I threw myself out of the way of the bolt as I landed forward, rolled and stood back up on my feet.

"What do you want?!" I threw two more bolts at him and he dodged both of them

The clone sniggered as he appeared in front of me and pushed me down to the ground, a jolt of lightning cruising through my chest.

"You've become weak, Kyoto-san. You've let life become good to you, you've let that girl more in to your life and stopped yourself reaching your true potential!" The figure moved one of his hands, revealing an orb with visions of my past.

I shook my head furiously whilst trying to move my body but it was no use. My body had been paralysed by this thing.

"I'm not weak!" I screamed as the figure closed up the orb but kept his hand on my chest.

"We shall see…" The figure said as he got off from being on top of me.

I looked at the figure who was standing in the middle as I still tried to move

"What have you do-" I couldn't finish my sentence as he cut me off

"I've disabled your motor functions so you can suffer and watch in pain."

"K-Kyoto?" A familiar, but scared and terrified voice called out.

"M-MEI?!" I shouted as I tried to move.

Mei was injured badly, she was bleeding from her head with what seemed to be an attack wound in her stomach.

"What have you done you bastard!?" I screamed as my powers took over and multiple sparks appeared off of my hands and the rest of my body as I tried to release myself. _I must save her!_

The figure grabbed Mei whilst she was restrained. He pushed her down on to her knees as he looked back to me.

"I'm doing what you'll do in the future, I'll do what you cannot do because you are weak!" the figure then proceeded to hit her back with a spear bolt, one end piercing through her chest.

"K-kyot…" her voice faded as her now lifeless body fell sideways on to the floor.

I screamed as I felt tears running down my face as the figure clicked his fingers and I was able to move again.

I immediately got to my knees as I put my hands together and fired a mighty bolt towards the figure but then he vanished, a faint echo of his voice remaining behind for a moment.

"The future awaits Kyoto…" the voice passed in to the distance.

I turned back to look at Mei's lifeless body as I quickly crawled over to her and moved her on to her back as I placed my knee under her back and my hand in her head.

"M-Mei…no please don't, Mei.." I sobbed as I felt more tears coming out as I leant my head in to her chest while shaking her body as I let my emotions out.

"You can't leave me…not now, please I need you…" I continued to sob as I tightened my grip on her body.

I titled back my head to look in to the sky and screamed "MEI!"

 _ **In reality**_

I shot up after feeling like I was being shaken with tears rolling down my face as I looked to my right and there she was, Mei.

I instantly wrapped my hands around her as I threw my head in to her chest and just belted out my emotions and tears. My tears ran down my face as I just continued rolling my head in to her chests without realising in to her breasts.

I felt her hand rubbing down the back of my hair and back as she said

"Shhhh…shhhh…." Her mouth near my ear as she whispered to me softly trying to calm me down.

She continued to stroke my head and hair as I kept bawling out my tears as I slowly looked up to her.

"M-mei…It happened again… I lost you…" I sobbed as I put my back in to her chest, just the thought or even talking about losing her made my emotions go even more wild.

"You haven't lost me Kyoto, I'm right here and I'm not going to leave your side" she said as she held my head.

Mei started to move her body down under the covers of my bed as my head stayed in her chest with the sobs becoming less and less, she held me tight whilst still talking in her soothing voice to keep me cool and calm.

"You're never going to lose me Kyoto, I'll protect you and I know you'll protect me. We're there for each other until the very end. You hear me?" she softly spoke in to my ear.

I nodded my head to which was still in her chest as she placed her head on top of mine whilst we both laid in my bed.

After which I continued sobbing for the next 10 mins with her holding me tight before we both fell asleep.

* * *

 **The morning**

I woke up to my alarm blaring as I slowly started to open my eyes.

I felt something squishy on my head and as I started to open my eyes more, I looked to my right to see that my head was still laying on Mei's chest, I started blushing all kinds of colors as I immediately shot up and looked down to her.

 _What is she doing in my bed? How did she get here?_ I looked at Mei who was still sound asleep as I went to rub my eyes.

"Ah" I muttered as I felt a pain in both of my eyes. I leant over Mei to grab my phone as I put it in selfie mode and looked at my blue eyes. They were both red and very bloodshot from the crying.

 _What happened last night?_ I thought to myself as I looked down to my hands whilst sitting up as Mei yawned and started to wake up.

I shook my head as I looked over to her. Mei looked up to me and gave a small smile as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Morning…" I said to her as I turned to look back at my phone and to investigate my eyes as I felt Mei sit up and put her head on my shoulders whilst looking in to the phone as well.

"You taking a selfie?" she said joking as she nudged me on the other side of my body with her free hand that she sneakily got on my other side without me even realising.

I chuckled a bit at her joke

"No, I'm just trying to figure out what had happened last night to make my eyes like this." I turned to Mei as she gasped a little as she moved her hand up to my cheek and opened my right eyelid to get a proper look at my eye.

She started to explain what had happened last night as I sat there and nodded and felt sadness brew within me as she explained everything to me.

Once she sat up properly I accidentally got a peak of her cleavage and saw a reddish mark on the top of her breast. I started to blush all kinds of colors again.

Mei looked at me as she turned her head and then looked down to see the red mark on her, she looked back as she put on a nervous look whilst blushing and then rubbed there back of her neck.

"Yeah…heh, you kinda uh… fell asleep on my boobs…" she nervously laughed whilst trying to look away.

After hearing that I incidentally turned a bright red as I hid my face in my knees that I had brought up whilst making a squealing noise.

Mei turned back to look at me as she laughed a bit and put her hand on my back as she started to rub.

"Haha, It's okay izoo" she said as I slowly started to move my head out of my knees to look back to her to which she nodded.

A few moment's passed as we looked at each other and then burst into laughter.

A few minutes passed as Mei and I got out of my bed to which she started to walk the door as I gently grabbed her hand to which she responded in a slight jump but turned around to greet my face.

"I know I don't say this a lot and should really say it more but…Thanks Mei" I softly said with my voice being dead still after what had happened last night.

She turned around and walked back over to me as she knelt down and threw both hands around my neck as she pulled herself in for a hug.

"Aww, It's okay Izoo. I'm here for you whenever you need me" she moved back her head from my shoulder as she smiled and stood back up as she walked back over to the door and opened it.

She turned back once more and smiled as she left my room to go back to her's to get changed and ready for today's training.

I sighed as I got out of bed and started to get ready myself.

* * *

 **20 mins later**

I walked down the stairs after taking a fresh warm shower. I entered the living room and sat down next to Mei who had turned to look at me with a mouth full of food, bright smile and a pink blush.

 _I guess that was from our little boob incident_ I chuckled to myself as I sat down next to her

Yui walked in with a plate of food as she put it down In front of me

"Morning sweetie" she said as she ruffled my hair after putting down my plate.

I grunted a bit as I looked up

"Morning to you too" she gave me a smile back as she walked back into the kitchen.

I started to tuck in to my food as I turned to look at Mei who was still eating whilst reading a book in front of her.

I put down my fork as I leaned over to her as I looked down to look at the book she was looking at as well.

"What's this?" I poked my question as she turned to look at me and jumped a bit as I seemed to startle her.

"Oh it's nothing really, just a book on some stuff to do with circuitry for the gear I'm hoping to make when we pass our U.A Entrance exams." She smiled to me as I nodded my head

"Well we're definitely going to pass with that attitude." I shook her shoulder with my hand as I moved back over to my plate and began to eat again.

I took my last bite, then I picked up my plate and pushed back my chair as I got up and headed towards the kitchen to clean up my plate, only to be greeted by Mei who had followed me into the kitchen.

Once I put my plate down on the top I turned around and before i knew it Mei had pushed me to the corner of the kitchen top as she put both of her hands on either side of me on the kitchen tops and leant forwards as I myself leaned backwards.

As I looked down I took a peak at the top of her cleavage once more. She was wearing her usual tank top so it was obviously peaking out. _I mean who wouldn't look right guys? Right…?  
_  
As she kept leaning on to me I could feel her chest slowly squishing on to mine as i continued to look up blushing and muttering to myself

"Dear lord, please make her stop." as I continued to look up with both of my hands behind me.

She stopped and looked at me as i slowly moved my head down to make eye contact with her.

"So… whatcha planning to do before the exam tomorrow?" She gave her usual mad glint.

 _Did she have to stand this close to me to just ask me that question or is this yet again another one of her teases?_

I coughed a bit to sort out my throat as I opened my mouth to start speaking

"W-well… I mean i was going to do some more revision and possibly go out in to the garden and do some exerci-" I got cut off by her raised index finger pressed against my lips. _God was her finger soft._ I slapped myself mentally.

"Sounds interesting! I'll join ya!" she shouted near enough at the top of her lungs for Riku to peak in to the kitchen to which I saw him chuckle and then leant his chair back to the table to continue talking to his wife.

Once we was out in the garden I started to do some stretches as I waited for Mei to sort herself out and join me in the garden, and just as I looked up I saw her and oh my god did I blush like mad.

She stood in the doorway wearing short shorts with her usual tank top still on though i could tell something this time just by looking at her, She was definitely wearing a bra this time. _Wait she wasn't wearing a bra back in the kitchen?!_

Again I slapped my pervy mind mentally as I could feel my cheeks burning so I took to shaking my head whilst slapping both of my cheeks.

I heard giggling coming over from the doorway as i looked up to see Mei walking over to me as she put her arm over my shoulder and leant in.

"You're right, I wasn't." she whispered softly in to my ear as she stepped back a bit with a blush slowly appearing on her face

 _I said it out loud?!_ I started to blush profusely as I shot down to the floor to start doing some press up's hoping to avoid making eye contact with Mei.

Half way through exercise we ended up going to hand in hand combat training against each other.

We had asked Riku to stand by incase someone got injured so he could stop the fight so let's just say he acted as the neutral referee.

Obviously knowing that my power was better then Mei's I knew I had to put in place safeguards to stop me from injuring her during the training.

I raised up my guarded hands that had bandages wrapped over them as i nodded to Riku and Mei did the same.

"Go" Riku shouted

I and Mei got closed to each other as we gave out a respected fist.

I pulled back my right fist shot it forwards at a light speed and was just about to connect with her stomach before she sidestepped me.

I fell forward as I did not notice her right leg coming in to trip me over. I rolled forward and instantly swung around on my knees to face her, raising my arm to cover my face.

"You got lucky eh?" I was breathing at a fast rate as i slowly got to my feet  
"Ha." Mei retorted as she wiped her forehead

I started to run up towards her with a slight fist of lightning while she was distracted by wiping her forehead. As my fist connected with her her stomach, her back curved outwards as she collapsed onto one knee in front of me with a hand on the floor and her other leg free.

"Shit…" I muttered as i got down to both knees and put my head against hers.

"You oka-" I was cut off by a smack around the face which sent me down on my back

Mei had got on top of me as she went down to both of her knees and kept slapping both of my cheeks one direction to another.

"Never underestimate a girl...especially Mei!" she voiced in a heroic laughter.

I moved my hands under her and pushed her off me upwards from her butt.

 _God did her butt feel smooth._ Again I smacked myself mentally

"God damn it brain" I muttered looking back to Mei who was still shocked to what i did, I swear i could see a hint of blush creeping on her face.

"That's it!" she shouted, embarrassed by what I had done.

She got to her feet as she pulled a device from her pocket and shot it at me.

Before I could react my hands and feet were bound together and I fell on to my knees looking up to her.

"Are you kidding me?!" I shouted

"Like I said don't underestimate me." she stood in a frontward pose as she swung the device in her hand before she stopped it to blow pretend smoke off on top of it.

"Game over, Mei wins" Riku said as he pointed to Mei who was now jumping with joy.

I still sat there with bounds on my legs and wrists.

 _I….lost?!_ I shouted to myself mentally as sparks started pinging off my body

Mei looked towards me as she slowed her celebration down.

"Oh no…" she muttered to herself in a scared but caring voice as she ran over to me.

She got down to both of her knees as she put both her arms around my back.

"Hey Kyoto... cool down. You didn't lose" she said trying to cool my spark's down.

I was breathing heavily, trying to keep myself from spark bawling as Mei was furiously getting the restraints off.

Riku was sat there watching Mei and myself as she smiled.

I think he knew I wouldn't go overboard or do anything to hurt Mei, after all she was the one person I cared about in my life, someone who kept me anchored.

Once the last restraint was off, she put her head on my shoulder as she put her hands around my back and just started rubbing up and down as I slowly dropped my head in to her neck as Mei started to hum one of our song's that we both know.

A few moments had passed as she moved herself back and pushed my head up with her free hand as she gazed into my eyes.

"You okay now?" she spoke softly as I nodded my head.

"Good" she smiled as she turned my head to plant a kiss on my cheek.

I sat there oblivious to what she had just done as I turned my head back to face her.

She tilted her head and smiled as she reached out her hand to help me up off the floor as I accepted it.

"I-i guess we should go start doing some revision?" I moved my hand to the back of my neck and scratched it whilst standing mindlessly in front of her.

"Yeah…" She spoke like she had just found her dream.

I thought nothing of it as we both walked back inside to start our revision.

* * *

As they say in my country "Tusen Takk" which is Many thanks in Norwegian for all of those who've been reading my story so far.

I plan to keep this going for ages however, please do note that this month is just really hectic for me atm so regular upload's have become a small problem for me as well as my Editor's who may i just add have done a fantastic job by clearing up my grammar mistakes etc (I'm Dyslexic so i've need to bring on some people to help me out) I hope you all like this chapter!

Until next time!

Your's truly  
 **Duckfjord**


End file.
